An electronic trading system generally includes a trading device in communication with an electronic exchange. The trading device receives information about a market, such as prices and quantities, from the electronic exchange. The electronic exchange receives messages, such as messages related to orders, from the trading device. The electronic exchange attempts to match quantity of an order with quantity of one or more contra-side orders.
Trading applications create interactive trading interfaces for traders to view and/or participate in at least one market offered at the electronic exchange. The trading interfaces enable traders to monitor the market data for the electronic exchange (e.g., monitor positions, obtain market quotes, etc.) and submit trade orders to the electronic exchange. To assist traders in obtaining the best prices for their trade orders, a large volume of trade information such as market data is presented to the trader for analysis and/or assimilation. Some trading interfaces display market data using charts to enable the trader to better understand a relationship between movement of price and volume of trades of a tradeable object. Charts graphically represent the market data and enable the trader to visualize trends and/or changes in data over intervals (e.g., time) of interest.
Certain examples will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided figures, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the examples are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached figures.